herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jadina
Jadina is one of the six main characters in the comic series The Legendaries with Danaël, Gryfenfer, Shimy, Razzia and later Ténébris of whom she is the half-sister. She was a founding member and leader of the self-defense group The Legendaries after Danael's death after the confrontation against Anathos. History Birth and Childhood Queen Adeyrid of Orchidia, who became sterile following an accident, cannot admit that she will be the last of the Magician Queen line. She therefore calls on all Alysia's magicians to have a child, but no one is able to do so, except the wizard Darkhell. Officially, the queen refused his help and decided to work with him secretly. Professor Vangelis and Darkhell worked for months and succeeded in creating an immaculate design formula. The queen's pregnancy was a success, but Darkhell took the baby from birth to make it his own daughter (Ténébris). The queen could not sue the wizard or risk revealing their arrangement, claimed to have lost the child in childbirth. Later, Vangelis succeeded in recreating the formula from the notes left by Darkhell, thus causing Jadina's birth. Jadina spent a lonely childhood, her mother and father spending their days taking care of the kingdom. His only friend was his tutor, Vangelis. Jadina also sometimes had a visit from her fiancé Halan, whom she found unbearable. It is during one of his visits that Jadina, Kasino and Halan go to the room where the gifts offered by the King of Sabledoray are stored. Among them was a young Cracolac, whose children soon discovered that his cage had been opened. Kasino is the one who is paying the price, losing an eye in the incident. Her mother, the Countess Invidia, holds her niece Jadina responsible and hates her even more. It is this hatred towards Jadina that drives her to accept Kalander's offer of revenge. As Jadina approaches her 16th birthday, she is not considered mature enough by her mother who fears that she will fail at the eagle-stick ceremony. Rightly so, because the Stick rejects Jadina, because she wants it for the wrong reasons (to satisfy her mother). Jadina, devastated by her failure, seeks comfort from Vangelis, whom she kisses on a whim. The latter instantly repels her and Jadina apologizes for her immature attitude. Unfortunately for her, the marakas guardrails of her cousin Kasino spy on her and the latter hastened to inform her mother. Kalandre and Invidia had Vangelis kidnapped by Kasino and his Marakas and forced the teacher to write a love letter to Jadina, in order to set a death trap for her. Jadina manages to free a drugged Vangelis, with whom she finds her aunt's Gamaragashe ring. Jadina and Vangelis then escape through the zoo, as planned by the plotters. Except that Kalander didn't care about Invidia's revenge and used her to appropriate the magic of Jade. By stealing the city's energy source, Orchidia Zoo, home to dangerous creatures, finds itself unprotected and monsters escape, causing panic. Then Kasino arrives, who feels remorse for his cousin whom he did not consider entirely responsible for his accident, decides to help him. He therefore fought the Cracolac of his childhood who attacked Jadina and Vangelis. On the verge of being killed, he was saved by Jadina who, armed with the eagle stick appeared in his hand, charred the monster. Kasino, however, betrays himself by talking about the drugs in Vangelis' body. Jadina, already suspicious of her aunt because of the ring, promises to hold her accountable once the matter is settled. She then rides on Flying Wing to meet her aunt for an explanation. Meanwhile, Kalandre joins Invidia. The latter asked if everything went as planned and if Jadina died in the zoo accident. Kalandre replied that yes, "everything went according to his plans". However, Kalander had put all this in place to awaken Jadina's courage and allow her to get the eagle stick. Betrayed and knowing that she was doomed, Invidia panicked and fell from the top of her tower, just as Jadina arrived. The princess flew to her rescue but failed to catch her and the countess died of her fall. Kasino was later locked in prison and banished, without being able to attend his mother's funeral. When he was about to forgive his cousin, he now holds her responsible for the death of his mother, who was not even given the honours due to her rank for treason. Just before he left, he told Jadina that he would never forgive her. Creation of The Legendaries A few years later, Prince Halan called on the elite group called Les Faucons d'argent to escort his fiancée on her way to their wedding because the princess had already been the victim of multiple kidnapping attempts by Darkhell. However, he does not know that his fiancée is only making this trip to tell him that she is breaking up their engagement. Jadina meets Danaël and Saryn, two members of her escort. She does not get along very well with Danaël, who she resents for having surprised her taking her bath but immediately becomes friends with Saryn, making her try on her wedding dress and even supporting her in her relationship with Danaël, even saying that he is only waiting for Saryn's statement. When Raptor the Green Shade, Darkhell's general, attacked her convoy, she defended herself as best she could but was nevertheless kidnapped. Danaël wanted to help him, but Ikaël ordered him to stay with the Silver Falcons. He then decided to resign and left with Saryn in pursuit of Raptor. Together, they manage to save Jadina but Saryn is touched by Darkhellions' stings that turn her into an evil creature. She is about to kill Danielael, but dies at the hands of Jadina, in tears. Following this incident, Danaël and Jadina decided to create a group of independent heroes and set out in search of people who could share their ideal, Jadina leaving behind only a simple letter to her now ex-fiancé Halan, explaining the situation. After Jovenia accident 1st Cycle Following the Jovénia accident, the Legendaries all left for their part to live their lives... However, being banished from her kingdom, Jadina finds herself forced to become a poor peasant girl. When Danaël has gathered the group, it is therefore difficult for her to accept to come back, fearing to fall even lower in case of failure. She died saving Danaël, in the quest for the Stone of Crescia, from a back injury added to her excessive consumption of magic energy. It will be resurrected with the other Legends as a reward, by the Guardian. In Volume 5, she finds Prince Halan, who, allied with the pirate Ceydeirom, tries to use his eagle stick to go back to the past to prevent her from becoming a Legendary. It is a complete failure because the Jadina of the past does indeed meet Daniel, while the Legendaries of the present are killed by the Darkhell of the past. Danael's death awakens in her the power of Jadilyna, which allows her to go back in time once again to destroy the Temporhell, the time travel machine. In doing so, she cancels the death of her friends but also the adventure that has just passed. In Volume 10, Danielael asks her to marry him once the fight against Anathos is over, and she accepts. Unfortunately, Anathos reincarnated in him and since that day, she has wanted revenge. However, she was seriously wounded in the stomach following her fight with him and was treated at Orchidia. Her mother did not come to see her during her convalescence, so she will be very angry with her. To compensate for the loss of her eagle stick, Jadina decided to go to Orchidia's mines where she died from a fall, actually caused by Kalandre. However, the Gamera Tree discovered his body and decided to use Jadina's soul to create a half-human, half-vegetative clone. Gaméra hopes to have an intermediary between her and the humans who have been stealing her sap for centuries. However, Jadina's clone does not agree, preferring its human part to its plant part. She hides her memories of Gamera and returns to the surface as a true Jadina. 2nd Cycle 2 years later, during the reunion of the Legendaries, Shimy recognized her aura as non-human and denied that she was Jadina. Gryf being sure of the contrary, Shimy changes his mind. On the Castlewar, she faces Dark-Jadina, whom she beats without difficulty, her magic of Jade surpassing the eagle stick from afar. Indeed, by creating it, Gaméra made sure to make it almost invincible by filling its veins with pure Jade instead of human blood. Shortly afterwards, Jadina tried to kill Anathos by blowing herself up, but resurrected with her jade blood. Having failed to kill Anathos, she resigned herself to seeing the end of the world when suddenly Kalander arrived, who blocked the power of the god. She then pointed to Jadina's golden sword as the only weapon capable of killing him. Jadina, in tears, sticks the blade into her fiancé's heart, saving the world. In Volume 13, Jadina learns from Professor Vangelis that her mother is dying. So she goes to meet him, despite the fact that she hasn't seen him for two years. Her mother reveals that she has an incurable and deadly disease: Lerdamer's disease. Adeyrid also reveals that she is Ténébris' mother and explains to her two daughters the circumstances of their births. The queen, being in the final stages of her illness, is about to make her story public and asks Jadina and Ténébris to choose which of them will rule Orchidia upon her death, otherwise the throne will revert to her nephew Kasino. To avoid this dilemma and save her mother from illness, Jadina has the idea of going to Orchidia's mines, in search of Emeraudia, Gaméragashé's source of jade, which she thinks was the thing that cured her when she fell (having lost her Gaméra memories). The Legendaries therefore went to the mines, followed by Kasino and his Marakas, who wanted to murder his cousins in order to seize the throne. However, going back to the mines wakes up Jadina's plant life, which frightens her friends. Under the effect of a filter, the Legendaries even saw her murder Count Kasino. Jadina, still in the form of a clone, meets her creator, Gaméra, who refuses her help to treat Adeyrid. Jadina then came to her senses in the Emeraudia spring, having no memory of what happened. She is then attacked by the Legendaries who accuse her of not being Jadina, which makes her perplexed because she herself is convinced that she is the true Jadina. The discovery of the body of the original Jadina, however, leaves no doubt about it and when she returns to the surface, Jadina is locked up for murder and identity theft, and drugged with antimag to prevent her from using her magic. King Kinder is trying to get Jadina to talk about what happened to his daughter, but Jadina has not said a word since the body of the original was discovered. However, she eventually asked how Adeyrid was doing. Having had a serious Lerdamer crisis and being on the verge of death, Kinder begged Jadina to help him, but she knew nothing. So he wishes her to rot in hell. Adeyrid could no longer reign and Jadina being officially dead, Ténébris became queen of Orchidia, with Vangelis as first advisor. Finding this suspicious, the Legendaries investigated the case and eventually concluded that the clone was innocent and that it was Ténébris who killed Kasino. The latter is indeed under the influence of a parasite implanted by Abyss, a creature of Darkhell who took possession of Vangelis' body. On the brink of execution, Jadina was rescued by Gryf and a fight against Abyss began. Jadina manages to weaken him by injecting him with his force-fed saliva of antimag and it is finally Gamera himself who uproots himself to help the Legends and kill Abyss. The Tree then explains to Jadina the circumstances of her creation and then declares her decision to leave Alysia, not without answering her "daughter's" last prayer by healing Queen Adeyrid. In volume 16, Jadina is put in vats by the Chiridans because she is not human and is therefore useless to them. She will be released thanks to Amy when she also becomes free. Jadina then fights the god Eternity incarnated in a watch (fusion of Sheiba and Razorcat) and kills him by turning his own divine magic, amplified by the magic of jade against him, thanks to the bracelets of Ténébris. Death Legendary people discover that the Jovenia accident that has rejuvenated them all is turning into a deadly poison. In Larbos, Kalandre asks the inhabitants to follow her to a promised land, where the Jovenia effect does not exist, where they could start a new life. But by taking a closer look at this mysterious woman, Jadina recognizes the one who helped them defeat Anathos. She tries to get closer to her, but Halcyon spots her and tries to kill her, armed with her golden spear. But Danaël intervened, deflecting Halcyon's coup and protecting Jadina. He embraces him under the surprised gaze of the other Legendaries who were not aware of his resurrection. Kalandre takes them to his apartments, where Jadina lets her anger explode. Danaël could have warned them! It is then that Kalandre shows his true face, the Legends must help him to save the world! But Jadina hesitated, because she was upset by her reunion with Danaël and angry with Kalandre for forcing her to kill Danaël, and left the meeting. Danaël pursues her, being the only one who can make her listen to reason, but he receives a slap from Jadina, who is in tears. Jadina asks him if he can even imagine the guilt she felt after her "death" but Danaël asks her to trust him if Kalandre does not, which she accepts. They will then begin a journey, Jadina and Ténébris however always distrusts Kalandre while Razzia and Shimy are totally confident about him (Kalandre having made the promise to Shimy to save Gryf). But to protect themselves from a storm after crossing the sea, the group will enter a cave where a carnivorous plant is found. Jadina, Amy, Asgaroth and the new kid, Artémus Del Conquisador, will save everyone, but Jadina will be hurt and poisoned. His condition prevented him from fighting the half goddess and Kalandre took the opportunity to seize the jade jewel on his forehead, which killed Jadina instantly. Danaël, freed from Kalandre's fate, realizes the evil he has done and weeps over Jadina's body. His corpse then turns into a tree and takes Daniel and Artemus to the Divine Dimension. World Without In W.W., Jadina is an air pirate and owns a flying ship "Le Zéphyr" which has a particularity: it can disappear. She attacked the priestess Ténébris but an Orchidian squadron repelled the attack. She and her crew fled but Jadina did not give up capturing Ténébris. In Volume 20, Jadina goes to Orchidia, where she watches Danaël and Shimy kiss behind a window, before capturing Ténébris for good. We find her in a shelter where she feeds Ténébris (showing in passing that she means him no harm). She is then spotted by Amy, who engages in a duel against her while she is drunk. Despite everything, Amy stands up to him, but as she was about to give him the final blow, the eagle stick appeared in front of her. When the two women were later joined by Danaël, Shimy, Byskaros and Artémus, she showed no difficulty in using it and beat Amy to the ground. It immediately shows an involuntary attraction to blond hair. She then attacks Amy and Artémus, who are protected by Razzia. That's when she uses a powerful attack and defeats the small group. Daniel gets up, still unconscious, and kisses him. Jadina being troubled, Ténébris knocked her out with a stone. Jadina was then found at the end of the volume chained in a cell, tormented by the famous kiss. It is then that Shun-Day pays him a little visit, holding out the eagle stick and revealing his true identity: that of the princess and legendary Jadina. Personnality Jadina is a capricious, impatient and coquettish girl. She also shows a certain vanity, probably due to her former life as a princess. She is attracted to luxury and money, and is a bit angry. She can also be very serious, even hard and authoritarian, even with her own friends (volume 5). She is also a little lazy but only very rarely shows it. Nevertheless, she remains a generous, polite and trustworthy person. After Danaël's death, Jadina changes completely: she becomes cold, strict and sarcastic, showing almost no weakness or fear. She seems to have definitively lost the princely character she had before. She seems to have extreme confidence in her abilities, which makes her a little reckless at times. She has a very strong sense of justice, but becomes rather lonely and silent, quite isolated from the group. Following the Anathos cycle, Jadina seems to have broken the shell of torment and guilt (in relation to Danaël's death) that she had created for herself. She seems to have regained her joie de vivre and is becoming more sociable again. She cares more about her friends and has a better relationship with Shimy. However, she remains more mature and less capricious than before. In W.W, Jadina changes her character again, to become a strong woman, with a strong character. Very reckless but nevertheless reasonable. She became a hard, violent, rude, even sadistic woman during the fighting. She seems to have kept some good manners and has a big weakness for alcohol. Powers and abilities At the beginning of the series, Jadina is a powerful magician using her scepter for various uses, such as projecting magic energy, producing light and creating protective shields. She can also transform her scepter into a vehicle to fly at high speed, and in exceptional circumstances summon or transform herself into a more powerful version of herself, Jadylina. Later in the story, resurrected by the Gamera tree, she acquires even greater powers, although of an even lower level than those of Darkhell and Elysio reinforced by the Guardian, which she can use without scepter: manipulation of energy, reformation of matter (for example of her clothes) and enhanced physical abilities. Finally Jadina is an intelligent and charismatic leader, being quite capable of taking Danaël's place as group leader. Category:The Legendaries Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Princess Warriors Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Revived Category:Charismatic Category:Tragic Category:Leaders Category:Magic Category:In Love Category:Cursed Category:Grey Zone Category:False Antagonist Category:Falsely Accused Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Brutes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Creation Category:Related to Villain Category:Amazons Category:Pirates